SOON TO BE DELETED!
by Mystical Starlight
Summary: This will be deleted very soon as I am redoing it, starting from scratch. The new version is entitled I Still
1. Who Are You Now

**I Still…**

_Who Are You Now?_

**A/N** We've all read the fan fiction. They meet, they fall in love in school, and they live happily ever after. This is my take on that story, but I don't start in school. They fell in love in school, but then Draco left. Ginny did _not _wait for him. She got married. Draco comes back and… The rest is history.

* * *

_It's been nine years time since last I saw the face of my beloved. I hate to say that even now, as I write this, I love her with all of my heart. We had a love so brief that it almost isn't worth talking about, but she left such an impression on my heart that I can hardly understand where she had been all the time leading up to my falling for her._

_My name is Draco Malfoy. I met Ginevra Weasley long before either of us went to Hogwarts. Our parents were all Pureblood, which was very difficult to find in the Wizarding world, as many were Muggle Born or Half blooded. She had many older brothers, I never kept count, but she was often off to the side, holding her mother's hand._

_I began to notice her when she was a second year at Hogwarts. The year prior, she had been the one to open the Chamber of Secrets, and that fascinated me. I didn't learn until much later that my father was the cause of the pain that was inflicted upon her, and that was part of the reason I insisted upon meeting her. I felt guilty. She wasn't too much younger than me, but she had that delicate air about her that made me want to protect her, even though I was quite sure she hated me._

_In the summer before my seventh year, I finally introduced myself. I made sure none of her crazy brothers were around first, however. I wasn't afraid of any of them in particular, but put that many redheads in the room with the son of the man who could have potentially hurt their little sister… I would have been a redhead too, but in my family, it wasn't genetic._

_We became quick friends, but we had to keep it a secret, as none of her Gryffindor friends, nor my Slytherin associates would have understood our strange union. Friendship soon blossomed into infatuation from both ends, and we began to date._

_I took her virginity…she very obviously did not take mine. It was a beautiful night, but the next day, I was sent off to war. Neither of us was quite sure which side I was on, but that was alright._

_It was an unspoken knowledge that neither of us planned on this being a forever kind of deal, but I knew she had begun to hope… I would never admit it but...I was rather looking forward to all the lovely things she spoke of._

_Before I left, I gave her the sweetest kiss a guy like me could manage, and a ring. The ring was made of emerald, (quite the Slytherin, I know) but it had an engraving. Engraved onto the outside of the ring were the simple words '__**I Still…**'_

* * *

"Abigail!" Those were the first words Draco heard Ginny say in 9 years. He knew it was her, but when he turned to look at her, she was no place to be seen.

He raised an eyebrow when a small child clutched his leg. He lifted the toddler into his arms and chuckled as she grabbed his long, slender nose. "Well hello there. You have the prettiest red hair I've seen since-"

That was when he saw her. She was running up to him with her long red hair billowing behind her. She was in a set of green robes that he couldn't help but smirk at. When they were in school…She used to look so sexy in his robes.

"I'm sorry sir… Abigail Anne Weasley! What is wrong with you?"

The toddler whimpered and clutched Draco with all the strength she could muster.

With a mocked choke, Draco tugged the child away from his body. "Here you go…She looked just like you…" He was unsure as to whether she had any idea who he was.

She chuckled and cuddled the girl against her chest. "She should. All us Weasley's look just alike… Her mum is rather ticked, if you'd like honesty. Thank you by the way… She hardly ever does this you know. Generally she hates men."

Draco scratched the back of his neck. '_She has absolutely no idea who I am…'_

"Well, she has good taste." He took a shot at the smirk he was so well known for in school, but Ginny wasn't looking at him.

"Thank you so much for your help. I need to take my nephew for his wand, but you take care okay?"

He turned and saw a rather gangly red-headed boy standing in front of the Quidditch Supply store and knew straight away that he belonged to Ron. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he screamed Ron to him.

"Any time…" he whispered, although he was very well aware that he was alone.

When Draco was alone in the safety of his own home, he allowed some frustration to come out on his wall. After each hole he made, he would whisper a spell to allow the wall to close, and then do it over again, as many times as he saw fit.

"Why am I so upset?" he asked himself, looking into the mirror. "I left her…I never owled. I never expected her to wait for me…"

And yet she had no children it seemed. She had no ring…Although…Had he remembered to look? Probably not. He didn't _think _there was a ring…

He pulled a tall glass of fire whiskey to his lips after he poured it and gulped it in the least classy way he could have.

She'd grown up without him… He had noticed many things in their brief encounter that he just couldn't shake. She'd allowed her hair to grow.

'_I can't wait until I graduate. I'm going to cut my hair as short as possible and keep it that way! I hate the hassle!'_

'_No Ginny…I love the way your hair looks long! I think you should keep it that way!'_

She had kept her hair long, that was for sure. That fact alone gave Draco a slight smile, but that was all he had to smile about.

An owl squawked as it flew into the flat that he had saved for himself for when he came back home from war. It had lasted a lot longer than he had thought it would, but at least he still had his father's fortune.

He looked up just in time to watch the _Wizarding Breath _magazine fall into his face. He groaned and ripped the magazine off of his face. This magazine was equivalent to America's_ People_. The cover made his face fall.

* * *

_Celebrity Wives Share **Their **Stories!_(_pg 143)_

Several women were scattered across the cover, but right in the middle was the redheaded beauty he had grown to obsess over. She had her arms crossed and had a wand dangling from one hand.

He opened the magazine and searched frantically. He finally found what he was looking for.

There was a picture of Ginny with her arms wrapped around a man he had never seen in his life. He looked for a caption, but there wasn't one, so he simply read her part of the article.

'**Eileen Inkberry: **_So, Mrs. Smucker, what does it feel like to be married to the best Chaser Quidditch history has ever seen?_

**Ginevra Smucker: **_Well, I'll be honest, I still feel like a Weasley at heart. I love Darby with all of my heart and I'm so happy I've found him, but I don't love him any more just because he's a Quidditch player. '_

At this, Draco couldn't help but choke. Ginevra Smucker? That even hurt to think. Smucker…Ugly name if there ever was one…

'**Inkberry:**_So, how did you two meet?_

**Smucker:**_Well, we met after my last year at Hogwarts. I tried out for the __**Chudly Cannons.**__**Wimbourne**__**Wasps**__was the first team I ever went up against and he was there. He caught me in the stands and said '_**I'll make a deal with you. If you beat me I'll leave you alone, but if I win, we go on a date.' **_I won, and needless to say he didn't stop bothering me. Finally, the Cannons lost to the Wasps and I agreed to go out to dinner with him. The rest is history._'

At that, Draco just had to put the magazine down.

_I will see her. At least one more time. And she will know who I am!_

* * *

**A/N** Okay guys, I'm pretty much ignoring books 5, 6 and 7 because fan fiction is much more fun to write if you do so. I know I had a set order as to where my stories were going to come out, but this one sort of struck me by surprise :-D This is the first NEW story I've written in a while, and my writing technique is much better than it was when I was 13 lol. Enjoy guys! Read and Review!


	2. Took Her For Granted

I Still…

_Took Her For Granted_

**A/N **This chapter is rather naughty. A sexy daydream, sex in real life, SEX all around! Maybe I'm just having one of those days, but whatever :) This story will have quite a bit of sexual stuff going on so if anyone is bothered by that fact then please stop reading _now_. I don't want to offend anybody and I like the fact that people read my work, so please do not read this one if it will bother you!

I need to sort of whore myself out for a moment lol. I have a lot of other stories out there most of which are finished, so if you like my work _please _check out my other stuff! I just recently finished a story called _But I Never Loved You_. I also have some others, so go ahead and check it all out!

Now, on to my story :-D

* * *

_A sweet array of kisses were being placed down 16-year-old Ginny's freckled neck as she giggled into the thatch of blonde hair that was very close to her face._

_ "Draco, come on! We'll be late and if I'm late for work one more time, they'll fire me!"_

_ Draco slammed her dainty frame against the wall and slipped one hand up her skirt, sliding one finger along the underside of her panties._

_"Ooh…You wore a thong today? What's the occasion?"_

_ She giggled and leaned in, suckling on one soft earlobe. "I thought maybe tonight would be a good night for the first time that we…"_

A loud scream pulled Ginny out of her daydream. She took a long, deep breath.

* * *

Her husband and she were both in town at the same time for the first time in near forever, and she was stuck watching Abigail! She pouted and hoisted Abby into her stroller.

"Come on baby! We're ready to go into town!" Ginny shouted up the steps to her husband.

"Town baby!" squealed Abigail, who's English wasn't quite as wonderful as it could (or perhaps _should) _have been.

'I blame that on Ron,' Ginny thought to herself with a smirk. Her brother had the habit of speaking like a child, but with Abigail, nobody could understand his incoherent baby talk. Ginny could swear that even _Abby _would raise one eyebrow at him as though he were the baby and not she.

"Coming Nevra!"

Her husband was the only person to ever use the back end of her name for a nick name. She shrugged off the thought and pulled on the long white pea coat that he had brought her home as a gift.

Ginny smiled as her husband came down the spiral staircase. She bit her lower lip. He was beautiful…Ripped… Every woman in the world, (and some men as well) wanted to be her… And she was perfectly glad that she was.

Her own body was not half bad either. She was the only female on her team at the moment, but they didn't make the rules lax for her. They made her train just as hard as the 6'5" men on the team. She ran five miles a day, flew along with the others even in the snow. The only thing she had in her favor was her own locker room.

"Hey Darby!" she squeaked excitedly and hopped into his arms.

The night before he had come to bed after she was already fast asleep, and when she woke up this morning, he was too far gone to be awoken. This was truly the first time she saw him in months.

It had become a tradition for them at this point. Every time he came home, he would leave her a gift in the kitchen. A note was placed on top, every time saying the same thing. "_Please do not open this until I am awake to see you!" _And every time…She would open it way before he could see her. At first she would try to rewrap it, but that never worked. Darby didn't really care anymore.

He wrapped an arm around her waist. "Hello my darling." Darling didn't come naturally out of his mouth. He said it with an over-dramatic drawl.

Ginny giggled as he pulled her up into his arms.

"Hello!" came a squeal from inside the baby carriage. "Town baby!"

Ginny chuckled and put both hands on the carriage. "One kiss?" she asked, pretending to need permission from the tiny baby.

"Kiss, kiss." Abigail clapped her hands and craned her neck to be able to see from the odd angle she was at.

Darby leaned in and gave Ginny a sweet kiss, ending with a raspberry against her lips. Ginny chuckled.

"Okay. Let's go then!"

* * *

Draco took a left turn and onto the exact street that he didn't want to be on. For a moment he was actually _excited_ to see Ginny. That was…Until she realized who she was with…

It was that Smucker fool…

He rolled his eyes.

"Abigail?"

'Again?' Draco thought to himself, and looked around. A tiny red bob of curls was rushing toward him, arms thrust up. He chuckled and leaned down to lift her when she reached him.

"Hey there," he said, as she thrust her face into his chest.

"Town baby!" she squeaked, clutching his shoulders with her tiny fingers. "Town baby!"

Draco raised an eyebrow, unsure what that phrase was supposed to mean, but he shrugged it off.

"I'm sure you're not in town all alone silly girl."

Ginny rushed over and put a hand to her forehead. "I am so sorry! You must think I'm the worst woman in the whole world!"

Ginny stroked the little girl's head, all the while looking at Draco.

He chuckled and shook his head. "My parents lost me more times than I can remember, and I wasn't actually running. This one here is _running_. I'm sure it's not your fault."

He handed the little girl back to her and turned to walk away.

"Who is this?" came an agitated voice he didn't recognize.

Ginny put a delicate hand on his shoulder and halted him.

"This is the man that Abigail keeps running to. I swear he must have candy in his pockets or something, because every time he's around, Abby runs to him!"

Abigail perked up at the thought. "Candy?"

Draco chuckled and reached into his pocket. He actually _did _have a small piece of wrapped chocolate. "Here you go sweet girl. Stay with Auntie from now on okay-"

"Well there you go, now we understand the mystery. Can we go now?" He didn't seem to be aware of the fact that he had just interrupted the sweet conversation. Even if he was, both Ginny and Draco were quite sure he wouldn't have cared all too much.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her rude husband and licked her lips. "Sorry about him. I'll see you later perhaps."

And she was gone.

* * *

Abby was with her mother. Ginny and Darby were home alone for the first time in what seemed like forever… It was no surprise that within seconds of the two of them entering their house, Ginny's shirt was over her head, and his pants were across the hall.

"Oh Darby…" came the familiar whimper that made him go crazy.

"Damn I've missed you…"

Darby slammed Ginny against the wall and slipped her skirt up.

"How much did you miss me Ginny? Tell me…"

Ginny had a hard time forming words as Darby entered her, and he knew that was going to happen.

"How much…"

"Darby…Please…"

Sex with Darby was the same every time. He was amazing for a bit but the same thing always happened in the end-

"Oh 'Nevra!"

And then he was done. He got up, kissed Ginny on the forehead and left her.

Ginny could hardly move. Her legs were twitching, her arms were twitching…She was just about there when he ripped himself away from her! She clenched two fists into a pillow, pulled it over her face and screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

**A/N** Has anyone ever had that happen to them before? Yeah me too…

**PS** Can I just say that the fact that I got only one review for chapter one is absolutely pathetic? I am on like 5 favorite lists for this story, and nineteen author alerts. You'd think the reviews would come along with them! But oh no…

**PSII** I absolutely love Dane Cook for this line. "NOT TODAY CAPTAIN DILDO!"


	3. Lost It All

**I Still..**

_Lost It All_

**A/N **I am so glad I got the response that I did from that last chapter! Yay! I'm so excited that all of you guys liked it! I was so depressed when the first chapter only got two reviews lol. I think I'm going to post once a week with this story… I hope it works out that way but if not then whatever lol. I have the whole story set up in an outline so all I have to do now is just write everything out hehe. I am so excited…This is the first story I've really had all planned out so that I knew what was going to happen this far in advance…

Well, enjoy everybody!

* * *

_A light flutter of eyelashes against his neck made him open both eyes wide. He wasn't used to sleeping next to anyone in particular. Usually as soon as the fucking was over with he would kick the girl out of his bed…_

_He turned to his right and realized with a smile that it was the littlest Weasley girl who had her whole body wrapped into him. He leaned in and gave her forehead a gentle kiss._

"_How are you feeling Sweetness? Still sore?"_

_She rubbed her face against his chest and shook her head. "I'm fine." She didn't even look up, but she could feel his eyes against the back of her head._

_He realized with a grin that she was blushing, and took this opportunity to pull her whole body on top of his. They were both still bare underneath the blankets, and as their skin touched, Draco realized that he had no desire to be as rough with her as he generally enjoyed being with other women…_

_But she wasn't just any other woman…_

"_Come on…You're better than fine, right? I heard all those little squeaks and squeals coming from you." He leaned in and gave her neck a few gentle kisses. Gentle wasn't quite in his vocabulary before her…_

_Ginny blushed and leaned her cheeks against him. "Come on Draco…"_

"_Well doesn't that phrase sound familiar?" He took her cheeks in his hands and looked deep into her face. "I lo-"_

"Auntie! Where are my socks?? Mum will be here any minute and if I'm not ready she'll take Abbers to get ice cream without me! She told me so last time!"

* * *

"Thank you so much for taking care of them, Ginny! I know you don't have very much time these days, what with all of your training, and hardly seeing your husband as much as you should and all but Ron and I are trying to manage getting the book store all set up and started you see… It's not easy running your own business you know!"

Ginny smiled and strapped Abigail into her light pink stroller.

"It's perfectly fine Hermione. I absolutely adore them as though they were my own children and you know that."

Hermione took a deep breath. "When are you going to settle down? I know you're married but the older you get the more difficult a pregnancy ca-"

"Hermione… He doesn't want children. I've told you that a million times…"

"And you've also told me how much you want to have seven children of your own! If you want children this badly…" She took a deep breath. "There's something about Darby that has me on edge. I'm not sure what it is but I feel like there's something he's keeping from you."

Ginny swatted her nephew Alex on the rump as he slid beside his mother.

"Good luck at Hogwarts my favorite lad. And remember, if all else fails-"

"Remind the hat of the fact that I am a Weasley. I know Aunt Ginny. I know. You've told me a million times before."

"Ginny! Let the hat pick which house he's to be in! He shouldn't be a Gryffindor just because he's a Weasley!"

"Would you rather he be in Slytherin?"

* * *

"Come on Ginny!!" came the screams of the fans in the bleachers.

"Come on!"

Draco slid past everyone so he could be right at level with the game. He was searching for Ginny and was started to see a flash of red hair fly past him before he could pay much more attention.

"Get the Snitch Ginny! You can do it!"

"Marry me Ginny Smucker!"

That made Draco roll his eyes. She was good, that was for sure, but a marriage proposal based on her Quidditch skills? He shrugged and watched her go.

When he realized that the individual had called her Ginny Smucker, he winced. '_Smucker… Ugly name…'_

It was only then that he realized that there were hundreds, beyond _hundreds _of people wearing the same red and gold tee-shirts with Ginny's face on them. Some were wearing wigs. Others were holding flags. Either way, Draco was now quite certain that they were not here to see the Chudly Cannons. They were there to see Ginny.

Ginny did a back flip off of her broom that made Draco's breath catch in his throat. That was when he saw a bludger zip past where her head had just been. Within seconds, Ginny was back on her broom.

'_Wow…That was impressive…'_

Ginny's eyes suddenly locked on something not too far from the other team's seeker. She leaned in close to her broom and zoomed forward, smashing into the other seeker and knocking him off of his broom. She reached out and caught the Golden Snitch between her tiny fingers. She held it up and thrust her head back.

"**And the Chudly Cannons win yet again!"**

Ginny flew in a wide circle, eating up the applause. She pulled her dark red scarf off of her neck and tossed it into the audience.

She flew to the ground and wiped the sweat off of her forehead before disappearing.

* * *

"Gin, don't you think you're getting a little cocky?" asked Ron as Ginny walked less than gracefully into her childhood house.

"What do you mean?" she asked, taking a deep sip of her mother's famous pumpkin cider.

"All those back flips and turns…One of these days you're going to snap your neck you know!"

"You're starting to sound just like Hermione," she said with a chuckle, lifting Abigail from her stroller. "Is she staying here tonight? I won't be home to take care of her tonight so she can't come with me. It's probably a good idea to keep her with mum rather than the twins…"

"No, we're going to take her home tonight. I feel so guilty… I haven't gotten to see her much since Hermione opened the book store… It's a load of hard work but Hermione is so happy with it that it breaks my heart to tell her it's too much."

Ginny nodded and kissed the little girl on the forehead before placing her down on her feet so she could run around and play.

"Don't feel bad. She still knows who mummy and daddy are. She loves you guys and she gets to know her Auntie Ginny so there's no harm."

Ron nodded and shrugged. "I know she loves us but… I feel like we got to know Alex so much more and now Abby is sort of losing out."

Ginny kissed her brother on the top of his head. "Things will all work out for the best. Just let her know how much you love her. That's all a baby needs."

* * *

"Ey! Draco, it's been way too long!"

Draco gave Blaise the most masculine hug he could manage given the heartache he had felt while he was alone for all those years. He wanted to hug his childhood best friend as tightly as he could, but he knew it would have been slightly inappropriate.

"I heard you got married Zabini. Do I know the lucky lady?"

Blaise chuckled and nodded. "I think you do. Actually, I'm fairly certain that she had quite an impact on your Hogwarts experience."

Draco raised an eyebrow as Blaise pulled out his wallet. He opened it and inside was a wedding photo of Blaise Zabini and…Pansy Zabini??

"You absolutely detested Pansy back in school! What would posses you?"

Blaise chuckled and then spoke a sentence that summed up every feeling going through Draco's body for the past ten years.

"Sometimes your heart just doesn't listen to your mind. You tell it which direction to go in but it just can't keep away from the one place it wants to be most."

* * *

"So Ginny…No news on the baby front?"

Ginny sighed and took a sip of her tea. "Mother…I already told you Darby doesn't want any children." She knew she sounded pitiful. She knew it was obvious that she wanted children and that she was unhappy about the fact that she wouldn't be able to have any with him but…

"Ginny, you've wanted children since you _were _a child! Why should you have to give up on something like this?"

Ginny shook her head. "I suppose you could look at it from the other angle too you know. Why should he have to have children when he so obviously does not want to?"

Molly reached out and brushed a strand of long red hair from her only daughter's face. "As much as I hate to admit it, that makes sense. You're right but… I still don't understand why you're so willing to let go of everything for one silly little boy."

"Mother, I'm not a child anymore! I'm 25. And he's not a boy, he's my husband. It's not as though I'm a little 16-year-old girl again and I'm losing my heart for the first tim-" She stopped right in her tracks, realizing she was treading in her own dangerous territory.

Molly could almost read her thoughts.

"Ginny that was a long time ago. Your first love always leaves a lasting impression…"

Ginny held a hand out. "I don't want to talk about him right now. Please mum…"

"Well why not? He was the only man to ever treat you the way you deserve to be treated! I know you were children, and I know he was a Malfoy, but I've never seen you nearly so happy before or since!"

Ginny stood up and shook her head. "Mum. He's gone. Let it go."

It was slightly hypocritical to tell her mother to let go the only boy that she herself had never found the ability to allow her heart to release. He was her first real love, and in her heart of hearts she knew that he would always be there.

* * *

Draco paced back and forth in front of the jewelry store. He was waiting ever so _patiently _for the doors to open, and yet for some reason they had yet to open.

Suddenly, the door creaked open and a hand reached out, grabbing Draco by the arm and pulling him inside.

"I'd like to know about a ring that I bought from here a few years ago. I'd like to know its location."

The little man put a hand out against Draco's forehead. "Silver…Emeralds… Engraved?"

Draco nodded. "Yes. That's the one. I bought it nine years ago."

The man nodded. "You gave it to a woman…"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "No. I gave it to a man. Of _course _I gave it to a woman!"

The little man chuckled. "Well you never know in this day and age. Some of the most attractive men are with each other you know."

"Can we please focus? Is the ring still with her? Where is it? Does she wear it?"

The man shook his head. "I can not give you all of this information. I _can _however let you know that she hasn't sold it to anyone else, and she has not lost it or given it away. It is in her possession although if she wears it or not I can not say."

* * *

**A/N **This is a nice long chapter :) I think I did a pretty good job…I hope everyone enjoys, and _please _read and review! I love you!

Oh and PS I feel wicked sick for no good reason whatsoever. My nose is all clogged up and crap…Now I'm depressed lol. Make me smile with some nice sweet reviews :)


	4. Help In Hidden Places

** I Still..**

_Help In Hidden Places  
_

**A/N** First of all I would like to apologize a MILLION times. My world has been pretty crazy since I wrote last, including the newest news of my 30-year-old cousin Steven's death. However, I am determined to finish this story!

* * *

"_And this line means that there will be lots of children in your life." Ginny smiled and turned to Draco. "I already knew that. Look at my family! Even if I didn't have a single child and each of them had one, that would be six kids in my life. Come on."_

_Draco took her by the hand that wasn't being held by the fortune teller and kissed the palm. "We'll have tons Gin. You know that."_

_She rolled her eyes. "You said you didn't want to have any babies. Remember?"_

_He shrugged. "That was before. Anything I could do to have just one more piece of you is worth it. I'm sure our kids are going to have that crazy-red hair." He reached out to touch her hair, and before he realized what he was doing, he was pulling her into a sweet kiss._

* * *

Draco sighed. He was daydreaming about her again…What was his problem? Why couldn't he shake her? Not that he wanted to at this point. He was wandering around Diagon Alley once again. He never had a shopping habit, but nobody would ever guess that, had they been following him around. He was in town for the third time in less than a week. He rolled his eyes and looked around.

A sign caught his eye.

"GET YOUR BROOM SIGNED BY THE CHUDLEY CANNONS!"

Would she be there? Pulling his wand out, he summoned his 2000 Big Dipper. With a smirk he walked into the bar and was more than surprised to see half of the team completely abandoned. Ginny, the only woman on the team, was surrounded by near fifty fans. Her line was out the door… Luckily for him, she noticed he was standing there.

"Hey! Come over!"

His heart was pounding harder than it ever had.

He placed his broom on her table, licking his lips gently. His hair was in his face, but he didn't dare move. "No Abigail around today?"

She smirked, reaching for a quill. "No. She's with her daddy today. What's the name?"

He shook his head. "Just sign it Ginny Weasley… Please."

She signed it, but never took her eyes away from his. "You look familiar… Do I know you? Did you go to Hogwarts?"

He smiled and lifted his broom. "I'll see you again Gin."

Her eyes widened. Very few people were allowed to call her that… And yet for some reason, she just couldn't put her finger on the stranger.

* * *

"And then he just said, 'I'll see you again Gin.' It was so weird…He looks so familiar…"

Hermione shrugged and took a sip of butter beer. "Wish I could tell you. It sounds like just a little boy with a crush if you ask me. Sounds like he went on the Witch Wide Web and found out all about you, just as a fan. He wanted to impress you, I'm sure of it."

Ginny shrugged. "Maybe. All I know is that something about him seems so familiar, as though I've known him all my life…"

Over Ginny's shoulder, Hermione caught sight of the silver hair she hadn't seen in years. That was when everything clicked in her head. Draco Malfoy… _He _was Ginny's new little fan!

Draco looked over, and when he saw the realization in Hermione's eyes, he ducked into the alley behind Flourish and Blotts.

"You know what Ginny, I'll be right back. I just need to check up on some orders."

In less than thirty seconds, Hermione was in the alley. "Draco Malfoy!"

He stopped and winced. "So…You saw me."

"You broke her heart once Malfoy. She's happily married. Either leave her alone, or step up the pace."

He turned around with a raised eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Hermione walked over to him and placed a hand against his shoulder. "She was never as happy as when she was with you, but she's a married woman with a career now. You can't just walk back into her life and think she's going to drop everything to be with you."

"She doesn't even know it's me Granger! How the hell can you think-"

"You need to tell her. And you need a plan."

Draco looked at her with worry.

"Why are you on my side?"

She took a deep breath and looked down. "Darby is money, fame, but not really happiness. He's convinced her that she doesn't want children."

Draco's face fell into shock. "But, she wanted to have as many as her body would allow."

Hermione nodded. "I know. I've tried to stay in her good graces, but she never really seems happy. I can't just sit and watch. He isn't particularly good to her…"

Draco looked down. "What do I do? How can I help?"

* * *

"Baby! I'm home!" Ginny shouted, putting the mail onto the coffee table.

"Baby?" She walked up the stairs to the bedroom, but Darby had left a note on the bed.

'_The boys took me out. Be back tomorrow.'_

Ginny shook her head and plopped herself down onto the bed. She looked to her right and smiled at the sight of a gorgeous black owl.

"What have you got there sweetness?" She pulled the note off of his leg and read it to herself.

'_If I could have one lifetime wish, one wish that would come true, I'd wish in love with all my heart, for yesterday...and you!'_

Ginny smiled. Fan letters didn't usually make it through to her home, so someone must have actually known where she lived…

She shrugged. It was sweet and it made her happy for now, so she wasn't going to argue.

With one smile, she pulled the covers over her body, and allowed herself to fall into a dream.

* * *

"Good job Marlow. Good job." Draco fed the sweet black owl a treat and placed him onto a branch.

"I'll have to see her eventually… Let her know who I am."


	5. Feel So Helpless

**I Still…**

_Feel So Helpless._

* * *

A/N I appreciate all of the reviews I got for that last chapter! My life has been pretty hectic guys. I work 5-6 days a week and I'll be starting school soon also. I'm trying to get a bunch of writing done on my day off so : )

* * *

"_When you come back… Will you find me?" she asked him, tears streaming down her little pink cheeks. It was at that moment that Draco realized he was truly in love with her._

_His heart panged for a moment and he looked down. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box._

"_This is for you."_

_Ginny didn't stop crying, but she tilted her head to the side. "What's this?"_

_He opened the box and slid out a gorgeous ring that he had spent many an afternoon gazing at. He knew he wanted her to have it, but he wasn't sure she would accept it._

"_Wear it, and I'll always be linked with you. I'll know you're safe and you will know that I still love you."_

_Ginny slipped it onto her finger with a smile. "It's beautiful…" She read the inscription._

"_I Still… I still what?"_

_He smirked that smirk he was so good at. "You'll find out when we're back together again. I promise."_

* * *

Ginny looked at the ring that was dangling from a chain on her neck. She had yet to take it off from the day Draco left her side. Even in the shower…During sex, at the beach… It never left her side. It had gone from her finger long ago, but it had never, even once been away from her body.

Ginny read the inscription to herself and couldn't help but smile sadly. She would never know what the I Still meant… She shrugged her shoulders and looked out the window. Fleur and Bill were coming up the stairs, each holding a twin girl. She smiled. Her family had become her whole world when she was home from work, and she was perfectly fine being surrounded by tiny red-headed demons.

* * *

"Well now that they're fast asleep, we have some time for girl talk!" Fleur's English had greatly improved in the years that she had been in the family, which everyone was glad for.

"Girl talk? What did you have in mind?" Ginny asked, taking a small sip of rose tea.

"That husband of yours Ginny! I love my Billy; don't get me wrong, but your Darby… Oh the things I would love to do if I could get my hands on him for just one day!"

Ginny giggled and shook her head. "Oh Fleur you're too much! Really, it's not all that people make it out to be."

Fleur raised an eyebrow. "I have the articles. I know you've seen them!"

A few days before their wedding, Rita Skeeter hit the jackpot. Fifty three women all went to her with the news that they had gone to bed with Darby Smucker. None during the time of their courtship of course, but it was very close to the time that they had begun their relationship. They had all boasted how wonderful he was, how big he was…

Everything that Ginny was looking forward to on her wedding night.

"Well?"

Ginny shrugged. "Well, some of those things were true, others…Not so much."

Fleur raised an eyebrow as she took a sip of tea. "What do you mean? Is he…Well… peu?"

Ginny chuckled and licked her lips.

"Far from it actually. But that's partly the problem you see…"

Fleur looked aghast. "How is a huge male a problem my petite cher?"

Ginny shrugged. "Well…It hurts often and he doesn't seem to care. He's not particularly gentle… He's not very caring. He basically shags me until he's through… And then he gets off and immediately takes a bath."

Fleur winced. "Well that's awful… Did you lose your virginity to him?"

Ginny sighed and looked down. "No. I was with one other person before him."

Fleur grinned. "Ooh. Gush my dear, gush!"

Ginny hung her head and held her ring in her tiny palm. "I lost my virginity to Draco Malfoy…"

Fleur looked a tad more startled than Ginny was expecting. "That little prat that kept pulling my dresses up when I came to Hogwarts?"

Ginny smirked. "Sounds like my Draco."

_My Draco…_

She hadn't muttered that phrase in forever…

"Well tell me about it! Was it lovely? What was it like? My first time was dreadful… It was in my third year, in our potions classroom. It was dreadfully painful, and awfully messy. And we got caught!"

Ginny smiled and floated away to all those years ago and all the sudden, she was laying in Draco's bed once again.

_Draco gently lay her head against the fluffy pillows he had placed at the head of his plush bed. _

_His lips never left hers as he slid one hand under her body and under the back of her shirt. He gently caressed the skin just above her bottom. She giggled into his lips, though nervousness was coursing through her veins._

_Draco kissed his way down her neck, stopping to gently suck on her shoulder. "You okay Gin?" he whispered, lazily sliding his eyes up to hers._

_She nodded, her body with a mind of its own. "I'm alright…"_

"_Nervous?" he asked, a hand reaching up to cup one breast._

_She felt her eyes widen, and she gulped hard._

"_It's okay doll face. It's just me."_

_Ginny nodded and looked away._

"_Oh no you don't," he said, moving so his forehead was against hers. He leaned down and captured her lips with his._

"_I don't want you to see me…" she said, hiding her face against his neck when he pulled away._

_He took her face into his hands and tilted her until she was forced to look at him. "Why would you deprive me of seeing the face of the person I love?"_

_She shrugged. "Well… I don't want you to see me blush."_

_He smirked. "I live for those pink cheeks."_

_He leaned down and kissed her in the middle of her chest._

Ginny shivered at the memories. "It was beautiful, that's all I can say."

* * *

"Mister Malfoy? Is that really you?" The little old tailor came from behind the counter and gave Draco a sweet little hug.

Draco couldn't help but chuckle to himself and pat the man on the top of his head. "It's been ages hasn't it. Have you still got the order I placed…"

The man's eyes grew. "Do you realize how many years it's been?"

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I still have it. I couldn't put anything past you could I Mister Malfoy?" He giggled and hobbled himself over to the long tapestry that was pinned to the wall. Pulling it back, he revealed a safe.

"I've been taking care of it ever since you disappeared sir. I know when you came back you would want it, so I made sure it was in pristine condition!"

Draco grinned when he pulled the suit out and handed it to him. He put it up against himself, excited to see that it would still be a perfect fit.

"How much do I owe you?"

The tiny man waved both hands violently in front of his face. "Nonsense! Consider it my gift to you! How you have been missed! Say, whatever happened to that little red haired girl you used to bring in here all the time? I still have one of her dresses back there as well."

* * *

Ginny sat on her bed, reading the letter to herself over and over again. She shook her head, laying back and clutching it close to her chest. It was just a fan of course… A silly little love struck fan, but this one little fan had put more confidence into her that her husband could with a hundred gifts and kisses.

She shook her head, reading it one more time. "Gosh…"

"Auntie!"

Ginny winced and looked over to her right. Tiny little Abigail Weasley was standing before her, holding a book with a big grin on her face.

"Hold book and go poof!"

Ginny chuckled. Not too long ago there had been a brief scare, strange sightings of the dark lord. Her brother and sister-by-law had put a few port-keys around the house. Abigail had just found one apparently.

"Silly girl." Ginny stood up and pulled the girl into her arms. "Your mummy is probably going to flip as soon as she notices your missing you know."

Abigail suddenly gave Ginny a very serious look. "Mommy go poof?"

Ginny smirked. "More like Mommy go KABOOM!"

Abigail reached up and touched Ginny's nose. "Kaboom?"

Ginny nodded with a smile. "Yup. Kaboom. Why don't I go make you some waffles, and then we can owl your mummy and let her know your nice and alive?"

Abigail squeaked and flailed her arms. "Chocky chip waffle?"

Ginny sighed. "Just like your daddy already I see. Of course auntie will make you chocolate chip waffles. Whatever you want, you get."

* * *

Draco sighed as he walked into the old Malfoy Manor. Of course nobody was home. Nobody had lived there in years. Both of his parents were dead, and he had no siblings to speak of. His father was rather promiscuous so for all he knew there could be a sibling or two, but none that he had met.

He looked around. Everything was still as he had remembered it. There were tapestries hanging on the walls, paintings of him and his parents… The velvet chair was still sitting in the hallway, as it had been the day he left.

He didn't know what side he wanted to be on when he disappeared, but he soon enough realized that he just wanted to protect the innocent. He wanted to kill the man that had murdered his parents, who tried to kill his beloved…

But he didn't want to think about that now. All he wanted to do was to go up to his room, pull back his covers, and go to sleep.

* * *

"Thank you sir, come again and tell your friends!" Hermione smiled and put the money into her cash register. She was glad to hear that Abigail was safe and sound with Ginny. She was going to take her over there at some point during the day but somehow Abigail had found her way into the port keys, which was rather odd to her. She must have been getting better with her magic. All of them were high enough up that she couldn't possibly have reached them…

A sudden slam against the store window made Hermione jump. She rolled her eyes to glance over and see a young couple in a fierce snogging session. Rolling her eyes, she walked over to the door and opened it, waving both hands. "Both of you, shoo!"

Upon realizing who the male of this equation was, her jaw dropped past her chest.

"Darby Smucker!"


	6. You Will Remember

**I Still…  
**_**Believe You'll Remember**_

**A/N **I know it was rather cruel of me to leave that last chapter that way, but I decided that it was for the best lol. I honestly had a much longer chapter planned but I figured, that was just a perfect way to keep y'all in wonder. I didn't mean to take so much time between chapters, but so much has been happening in my life that I honestly couldn't help it!

**-=-**

"**Darbus Nathaniel Smucker how could you??"**

Darby held onto his flaming red cheek. He hadn't expected Hermione to hit him, nor had he expected to land into the window of her Book Shop.

"Listen ma'am, I don't think you understand our situation."

Hermione held her wand up toward the hussy's face. "I think you want to watch your mouth."

Darby reached out and took Hermione's arm. "Come on Hermione. This would crush Gin. Don't tell her and ruin everything we've built."

Hermione thrust his arm away from hers with a look of disgust plastered all over her face. "_Oh _no, you're not going to put this back on me. Nice try, but no cigar. I'm going to tell her, and there's nothing you can say to make me think otherwise."

"Well you said you were leaving that old lady anyway, so why not just let her know now? Are you his mother?"

Hermione felt her face get hot. "I believe I told you to watch your mouth."

The much taller girl took a step toward Hermione. "Oh yeah? And what are you-"

Before another word came from her mouth, the girl was gone.

"Okay Hermione, where did you put her?" Darby asked, spinning in circles. "And I never told her I was leaving Ginny."

Hermione shook her head. "It doesn't matter what you said. You two are obviously familiar. This isn't the first time you've cheated. I refuse to sit around and watch her be treated like some sort of object!"

"Please don't tell her Hermione. Please?"

She nodded. "Oh I wasn't intending to tell her. That's because _you _are."

His eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"Quidditch training starts in three weeks? If she doesn't know by then, rest assured that I will tell her myself."

"Purely out of curiosity of course, what _did _you do with Angela? Where did you send her?"

Hermione squashed a fly that buzzed past her face with a grin. "No place important."

**-=-**

Ginny chased Abigail around the kitchen with a feather duster, "Come back here big butt!"

A knock at the door startled them both. "Who is it?" Ginny shouted from where she was, only to get no response.

Ginny rolled her eyes and went to the door, opening it. "Hell- Um…Hello?"

Ginny looked all around, but there was nobody. That was when she saw it… Dangling from her doorknob was a spaghetti strapped black and green dress. She picked it up and felt her jaw fall. It was gorgeous… It was lace, studded with...

She gasped. There were diamonds all across the dress! They traced rose shapes and lilies… She felt her heart pounding in a manner that she had never before felt.

Sure she had money, but this dress probably cost about half a year's salary!

She turned around to show the baby. "Abbers, look!"

The baby clapped her hands and waddled forward to touch the dress. "Pwetty…"

Ginny looked around. "Who the hell…"

"Ooh auntie!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry Mother Theresa."

-=-

"I just wish I could have been there to see the look on her face when she opened the door and saw that dress!"

Draco shrugged. "I do too but at least you get to go over there and talk to her about it."

Hermione shrugged. "I think I'll make it too obvious if we end up talking about it. I've always been the worst liar."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Why does that not surprise me?"

"Oh shut up! Gosh…Just go up to her door, and as soon as she opens it, say 'I am Draco Malfoy. Kiss me now.' And she'll swoon and jump into your arms and-"

Draco shook his head. "Hermione first of all, Fabio isn't on the cover of this one. And you forget that she's _married_. She's not that kind of girl."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You've got no sense of romance Malfoy!"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Well fine then, what do _you _suggest?"

-=-

Darby was sitting at the bar of the dingy restaurant, swirling the ice around in his glass. His jig was up.

He was being forced to tell Ginny about his rendezvous with the other women…

Not that he didn't _ever _think this would come up, he did. He just wasn't prepared for it to happen this soon. He had been messing around on Ginny since before their engagement, and this was the way he liked it. He had a wife at home to make him look good, and girls all over to make him _feel _good.

There had never been any real passion between them in his opinion. He just felt that she was someone to keep him company when he was home, a few mediocre fucks and that was all.

He rolled his eyes as he waited for his most recent date. He was going to tell her about his wife and how she was soon going to find out about all the women in his life... He rolled his eyes and wiped his forehead. A divorce was unheard of in his family. Purebloods don't divorce. They just don't.

There was no denying that his wife was lovely...It was unbelievable how talented and rich they both were, and yet she was just too simple... Once he had already caught her it was no longer quite so fun. It was wonderful having the woman that every man in the wizarding world wanted, but to have her wasn't quite so wonderful...

She was _hardly_ the kind of beauty that a man like he deserved. He liked himself some leggy brunettes but he hardly enjoyed a wife nearly his same size! He shuddered at the thought of their last love making session. She was good enough for a few moments but just the thought of touching her made him sick.

He grinned when Ciara sat before him. "Hey baby!"

-=-

A light tap at the door startled Ginny. She had just put Abby to bed and had placed herself in her light purple bathrobe. She yawned and walked down the steps.

"Who is it?" she said a little louder than she had meant to. There was no answer, except for another tap at the door.

"Hello? This is...This is kind of scary..."

Ginny looked through the peep hole but all she could see was one, big, gray eye. She raised an eyebrow. Gray eyes? She only knew one person with gray eyes...

She swung open the door and tilted her head in surprise.

Right before a rough kiss was planted on her lips, she vaguely remembered hearing "Ginny... Please tell me you know who I am now..."


	7. Feel You In My Blood

**I Still…  
**_**Feel You In My Blood**_

**A/N **I have decided to rewrite a few chapters to revamp the plot a little bit. Halfway through the story I decided that I was going to go in a completely different direction, which is a little exciting! For those of you who have already read this story, THIS is the chapter where things become different. Everything before this is exactly the same.

This chapter in particular has a lot of fantasy and dreams, along with memories. I did that to kind of give everyone an idea as to who Ginny and Draco are, and what their past was once like.

Enjoy!

* * *

**A light tap at the door startled Ginny. She had just put Abby to bed and had placed herself in her light purple bathrobe when the tap startled her mid yawn.**

**"Who is it?" she said a little louder than she had meant to, walking slowly and nervously down her steps. There was no answer, except for another tap at the door.**

**"Hello? This is...This is kind of scary..."**

**Ginny looked through the peep hole but all she could see was one, big, gray eye. She raised an eyebrow. Gray eyes? She only knew one person with gray eyes...**

**She swung open the door and tilted her head in surprise.**

**Right before a rough kiss was planted on her lips, she vaguely remembered hearing "Ginny... Please tell me you know who I am now..."**

**Ginny pulled herself away from him, shaking her head. "No...This can't be..."**

**His hands trailed her cheeks, but his eyes weren't working properly. He wasn't seeing him today. All of the sudden he was living in a world all those years ago.**

**She jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Draco..." she whimpered into his lips, causing chills to go down his spine. "Oh how I've missed you!"**

**Draco leaned her into the door, pressing soft kisses down her neck. She smelled the same, tasted the same, sounded the same... This was all so surreal, so exciting...So simple.**

**She closed her eyes, leaning her head against the wall. "Oh... Draco... Take me upstairs..."**

**Draco smirked and pressed their lips together, carrying her as he nearly flew up the stairs. When they got to the top, she pointed to huge double doors. When he opened them, he saw the biggest master bedroom he had ever been in, including Malfoy Mannor. This room was gorgeous.**

**Draco plopped Ginny on the bed that was in the center of the room. His hands found hers and he placed them over her head, moving his kisses from her lips, down her chin, and eventually across her throat.**

**He leaned back and tugged off his coat, revealing a thin white shirt underneath. He licked his lips, sliding his cool fingers underneath her robe. As soon as her eyes slammed shut, Draco shook his head.**

**"Oh no you don't Ginevra!" he said, leaning in and kissing her eyelids. "Gorgeous... I want you to look at me."**

**She whimpered. "I don't want you to see!"**

**Draco sighed and caught her eyes briefly. "Why would you deny me the opportunity to look into the eyes of a woman I haven't seen in over nine years? The eyes of the one woman I have loved, protected, cherished all of these years without even the promise of her or my own life..."**

**Ginny leaned up and pressed kisses down his neck.**

**"I want your eyes on me the whole time Ginny. I want you to see what you do to me."**

**Gently, he parted the robe with his fingers, startled to find that there was nothing underneath. "Still use cotton candy bubble bath I smell... Though I must say that there is another scent I was hoping to come across."**

**He drew a delicate line from her clitoris up to her belly button, gently teasing her most vulnerable areas with his fingers while his tongue was elsewhere.**

**Draco looked up just in time to see Ginny tighten her eyes.**

**

* * *

**

"Master Malfoy?" Malfoy shook himself awake, and was incredibly pissed off to see that she was only in his dream. He pouted unhappily and crossed his arms. He turned around, only to see Dobby. He gave the tiny house elf a small smile and a pat on the head. "You know, we freed you a long time ago. You didn't have to stay here."

Dobby nodded and smiled. "Dobby has been at Hogwarts. When he felt Master Malfoy's presence back at Malfoy Manor, he knew he had to come and take care of you!" Dobby placed a breakfast tray on his lap and pushed a newspaper under his plate of bacon and toast.

"If master Malfoy should need anything, he will not hesitate to call Dobby, right?"

Draco smiled. "Of course. Do me a favor? Fetch me a glass of pumpkin juice?" With that, Dobby disappeared. Draco was thrilled and began to devour his breakfast. He hadn't gotten to eat real food in the longest time, and this one was full of his favorites. During his childhood, Dobby had been his own personal houseelf, and had obviously retained the knowledge.

Bacon, sausage, potato waffles, fried eggs, grits, oatcakes, and potato bread toast. He shivered in excitement, and was brought right back to his childhood.

"_Mum! Sit with me!" Narcissa sat beside her only son and pulled him into her lap._

"_What has Dobby brought you today?" She smiled, picked up a piece of bacon and placed it to his lips. "Some yummy bacon for my lovely boy!"_

_Draco leaned backwards into her chest and smiled lovingly up at her. As soon as he swallowed he looked up at her with a smile. "You have some too!" He picked up a sausage and brought it to her lips. She shook her head and leaned backwards._

"_No big boy. This is for you!"_

_In those days, his father was closely monitoring her eating habits. In their premarital agreement, she agreed to stay under a certain weight, and thought she was long and lanky, he made sure she didn't consume too many calories. If she did, she was brutally punished._

"_Here comes the grits!"_

"Here you go Master Malfoy!" Draco smiled and took the juice from his hands.

"Thank you Dobby. I appreciate it."

* * *

"_You silly little girl. Come, lean into me and I'll tell you a story."_

_Ginny leaned into Draco in his big, wooden bed. "I don't need a stor-"_

"_Shush. I said I'm telling you a story so you listen, and love it. Okay I'm ready. There was once a little girl who was lucky enough to find the perfect man. She loved him and adored him more than anything in the universe. Unfortunately, he had to go away for a little while. This girl was mortified to hear about it and after he left she sat up in her room and looked out her window, waiting until the day he apparated in front of her house so she could jump out and right into his arms."_

_Ginny smiled. "That sounds-"_

"_I said shush. I'm not through. Well anyway, many years went by and the lovely little girl grew old and weary. She didn't know that her beloved had been killed while he was gone... So she just sat and waited. Finally, when she was a hundred years old, she decided that it would be for the best that she just give up... She died that day, and was buried a million miles away from her beloved."_

_Ginny tilted her head to the side. "What was the purpose of that sad story?"_

_Draco closed his eyes and leaned into her, smelling her neck and running his fingers through her hair. He didn't want to answer but... He had to._

"_Love, I've been drafted, and I have to go."_

_Before he had even finished his sentence, she was hysterical. "No! You can't go! You're not allowed!"_

_Draco pulled her in closer, not allowing himself to cry as well. He shook his head. "I don't want to go but... The purpose of my story is that... I don't want you to wait for me."_

_Ginny ripped herself away. "Excuse me?"_

_Draco closed his eyes. "I want you to be happy, and even if that can't be with me. I have to go and you must realize that there is a chance that I will not return."_

_Ginny reached to the floor and pulled her light red dress against herself. She slid it over her head and turned to look at him. "I love you more than anything Draco but... How could you ask for me to forget you?"_

_He jumped up and rushed to her side, taking her face between his palms. "Never ever **ever **forget me Ginny... I just want you to be happy. I don't want you sitting around waiting for me. Be happy, date while I'm gone."_

_Ginny crossed her arms and turned away from him. "Just go Draco."_

"_But Gin-"_

"_I said go!"_

Ginny shook her head. The memory hurt her too much. She lifted Abigail into her arms and rocked her lightly. She was mostly asleep, and Ginny knew that rocking her would knock her out pretty quickly.

Looking into the little girl's face, she knew that this was what she wanted out of life. It was a tragedy that her husband had made it very clear that he was in no way in hell he was going to have children. He hated kids, which was why he rarely went to family events. He referred to things such as Christmas and Valentines day as family events...

Ginny rolled her eyes and pulled Abigail against her chest. "I love you Abby-Facce." She kissed her forehead and placed her limp body into her crib.

She walked down the stairs and plopped herself onto her dragon-leather couch. Oh how she hated this damn thing... It wasn't her idea to buy it, it was her husband's idea.

Picking up a magazine, Ginny flipped through the pages.

Apparently the Zabini family was having a ball... They had taken out a full two page ad, and listed everyone who was invited.

Ginny rolled her eyes as she saw her name. Before she had money, she was never invited to anything, but these days everyone seemed to be interested in her company. She never really went to these events, but she got endless invitations.

That was when she realized that her name wasn't with all of the others. It had its own special place.

**As a special treat to all of our guests, Chudly Cannons Seeker Ginny Weasley will be joining us!**

She huffed and puffed. The nerve of some people! Just _assuming _that she would be interested in going to their party! When were they planning on asking her? She didn't just have tons of time on her hands to go to things like these, let alone time to get an outfit and shoes and-

That was when Ginny remembered her brand new dress... The one that had been sent by the mystery fan...

She stood up and walked to her coat closet. She had hidden the dress way in the back so Darby wouldn't see it. She shrugged off her robes and took a step into the dress. She zipped up the back and walked over to the full length mirror..

She was one of the most modest people she knew. She didn't take compliments about her physical appearance as well as other women in her age group. Being in this dress, however, gave her a sense of pride. Her long mane of curls traced the curves of her back. She had earned the loveliest shape, what with the gross amount of training she had to do. That, mixed with chocolate being her only vice created a rump, a chest, and a flat tummy.

She smiled as she looked herself up and down. Whoever had purchased this dress knew her well. She looked down, startled to see a green tag hanging out of the side. She lifted it to her eyes, hoping that it would give her some hint as to where the dress had come from.

A gasp escaped her lips as she read only two words, hand written in green ink.

_I Still..._

_

* * *

_

A/N Okay well this chapter has been completely re-written, as I believe I said in the above authors note. Keep in mind that none of the other chapters have been updated yet, so unless the authors note at the bottom of any chapter after this says UPDATED, then it will make no sense. The plot has been COMPLETELY changed, so reading anything after this chapter might be fun, but will eventually make no sense.

On a side note, writers like myself LIVE for reviews. Please write some! Thanks!


	8. Feel This Addiction

**I Still…  
**_**Find You To Be Addictive**_

**A/N **Wow! Just so you guys know, I got ten reviews in the first day of that last chapter! Thank you guys so much for all of your wonderful words and emphatic suggestions.

**-=-**

"_I didn't mean it like that Gin... It's been years and I for some reason was under the obviously mistaken impression that you would understand that I was still in love with you."_

_Ginny sighed and put a hand to her forehead. "Draco... I know, I know but... I have a husband now. I am married, and we are both very much in love as well."_

_Draco raised an eyebrow. "I may have been gone, but I still had newspapers available to me."_

_She rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "I don't care what the tabloids say about my husband. Neither of us cheat. You of all people should know that the tabloids are bullshit."_

_He took a few steps toward her. "I, of all people, am very well aware that the tabloids are correct more often than people care to admit to themselves."_

_She turned on the light immediately and looked around this room at all of the information she had collected over the years. "Draco, what happened to you? Where have you been all of this time, and why the hell didn't you try to contact me throughout all of these years?"_

"_Ginny! Are you home?!"_

_Ginny's jaw dropped. "Fuck... That's him!"_

_**-=-**_

Ginny bit her thumb nail then ran from the room. She locked the door, leaving Draco inside, pretending not to hear his body slam against the door, as he had been running right behind her.

"You can't leave me locked in here!"

She sighed and walked down the stairs in just her bra and panties. She looked past the stone banister and smiled nervously at her husband, hoping that he wouldn't pay attention to the fact that she had never been the kind of woman to flaunt her body, as gorgeous as everyone would agree that it was.

"Hi Darby," she said with a suspicious grin. She had been attempting to be sexy, but her nervousness shone through.

Darby's eyebrow raised, looking at her mostly nude body. "Waiting for me?"

She coughed into her hand and smiled nervously.

"I was about to take a shower but I heard you and decided to surprise you."

She walked down the stairs and stood before her husband, but couldn't bring herself to touch him.

She tilted her head to the side and took a deep breath. "Darby... I have to ask you something."

Darby felt himself beginning to sweat. _She knows... Granger must've told her... Bloody bitch... Just wait until I get my fingers around her stupid little neck... Oh merlin... I'm going to be divorced by the end of the week..._

"Go ahead. After you ask me, I think we seriously need to talk about something..."

Ginny shook. _Oh no... He can tell! He can smell it on me!_

_I can't do this._

"Hermione wants to know if I can watch Abby today. Do you mind?"

Darby's eyes widened. _Oh shit..._

"What a coincidence... That was exactly what I wanted to talk about."

_**-=-**_

"_Oh all of my friends are going to be so jealous when they find out I've been with Darby Smucker! Gosh I don't even know what to say!"_

_Darby rolled his eyes and soon after rolled off of her. "I have places to be. I'll call you if I need anything."_

_Rushing down the street, Darby realized that if he was going to see her at any point, he had to see her now. He was slowly but surely getting inside of her head just the way that he needed to. He didn't want time, money, or even sex... All he wanted was a wife and she was absolutely perfect for him._

_He had decided long ago that she was the one. She was the kind of woman who would gladly stay home and keep the house clean... She could be broken. He could teach her how to be the kind of woman that he wanted her to be._

_All women were manipulatable. And he was just the manipulator that she needed to become the perfect wife. He would get her eventually..._

_**-=-**_

Unbeknownst to Draco, Hermione had popped in right beside him. She let out a light shriek at the sight of his nude body. "Please put on some pants."

Draco sighed and slid on a pair of shorts. "What is this?" he asked, pointing around the room. "I didn't get the chance to ask before her prat of a husband came home."

Hermione smirked and looked at all of the newspaper clippings. "She was tracking you. There were occasional sightings of you and all... Everyone here thinks you're working for the dark lord. She was determined to prove otherwise."

Hermione opened a drawer and pulled out a book.

"Maybe you should read this. This was where she put all the information she found out about your whereabouts."

Draco took the book. "How is that possible? How could anyone have found me..."

Hermione leaned against a wall. "You can't hide completely. In order to live in any sense of the word, you need to have contact with at _least _one person. My guess is that any of the many people you _were_ in contact with must have leaked it in the papers."

Draco scoffed.

"I believe this is just one of the many situation that proves more than anything not to trust anyone you don't really know..."

Draco looked around. "Her husband didn't find this room to be suspicious?" he asked, completely changing the subject.

Hermione smirked. "She made it so that this room could only be entered by her and you. Now that you're here, you have the capacity to enter. She was hoping that you would try to find her, so she set the fireplace code as Ginny My Love."

Draco crossed his arms. "Ok then smart ass, how did _you _get in here?"

Hermione sighed. "I can't discuss that. All in good time."

She touched his arm and before they knew it, they were in the middle of Diagon Alley, and Draco was back in his suit.

"What the hell is this?" he asked, looking down at an untied bow tie that hadn't been there before.

Hermione smirked. "I added that myself. Amuses the hell out of me." She leaned in to tie it at just the right time to notice about a thousand flash bulbs.

"Draco Malfoy! Where have you been all these years?"

"Is this Hermione Granger?"

"Is it true you're a secret service auror Mrs. Weasley?"

Hermione put a hand to her face and made the two of them disappear.

-=-

"Ginevra Weasley he is alive!" she heard her mother scream into her ear as the Daily Prophet was swung around before her. "He is alive and I'm positive he's been looking for you."

Ginny touched her cheeks in shock. In the picture Hermione was touching Draco's chest with a smirk.

"But why he didn't contact me first is something I don't understand."

"Maybe she found him. You know how smart she has a habit of being. Maybe she's been looking for him this whole time."

Ginny shook her head. "No. That's not like Hermione. She wouldn't have just been looking for him unless..." Ginny's eyes went huge. "Unless she had to..."

-=-

A/N I know, kind of short, but I feel like it's worth it, you know? Perfect ending :)


	9. Can't Help But Worry

**I Still…  
**_**Can't Help But Worry**_

**A/N **Nice long chappy for you guys :) Sorry it took so long but here it is!**-**

_Her heart was pounding a million miles a second. She could hardly breathe as she walked into McGonagall's office._

"_You wanted to see me ma'am?"_

_It was her first week as a professor and already she was being called into the headmaster's office. She was beginning to feel like a schoolgirl again... Even though she truly felt in her youth that the only reason she had ever really been in here was because of Ron and Harry. She brushed the thought and looked back up at McGonagall._

"_The Order of the Phoenix needs you more than Hogwarts does..."_

_Hermione was very startled. She had left the Order a long time ago..._

"_But Professor..."_

"_Please dear, call me Minerva."m_

_Hermione took a deep breath. "Minerva... I am out of the Order. I can't involve myself in an organization where everyone I love keeps dying or disappearing. I need to be here. I **want**_ _to be here."_

_Minerva shook her head. "Well I guess it's rather unfortunate then that you have absolutely no choice isn't it?"_

_**-=-**_

"Hermione Granger we need to talk right this second!"

Hermione was holding her youngest baby against her chest. "Ginny this isn't the time. Abby's teeth are coming in and she's in pain right now so can we do this later?"

Ginny crossed her arms. "How long have you known?"

"How long have I known what?"

Ginny snatched Abby from her mother's arms and then she disappeared, presumably into her crib. "When the bloody hell did you find out that Draco wasn't dead? I know that you knew. Otherwise you have an affair to explain." She produced the newspaper from what appeared to be nowhere.

Hermione sighed and sat at the living room table. "Well you might as well sit. This is going to be a long one."

**-=-**

Draco paced his room. This newspaper looked awfully suspicious and he didn't know if after all this time, Ginny would believe that he had never been attracted to the Muggle... He raised an eyebrow. A lot of his life had changed since he had been gone... His whole world was upside down. Oh how he had missed her all those years he had been gone and now one stupid little newspaper article could ruin everything!

Draco sat at his desk and opened his paper.

_After years of speculation and a missing trillionaire, Draco Malfoy was spotted today with Muggle born professor Hermione Granger. The two of them seemed rather cozy and in a loving position when we caught up to them in Diagon Ally. When questioned, the two of them wrapped up into each other and apparated as quickly as they could manage._

_For the past five years Hermione Granger has been center to the speculation that the Order of the Phoenix is still up and thumping, and that she herself is in the very hush hush secret service sector. Although all thoughts are sheer opinions, they would explain how indeed she was the first person seen with our missing celebrity._

_When last we saw Mr. Malfoy, he was quoted as saying, "When I come home, I will turn the lovely Ginny Weasley into Mrs. Malfoy. You'll see."_

_Since that interview took place, Draco Malfoy had not been seen up until yesterday morning. Nobody knows what side of the battle he fought on, and nobody knows where he has been in the five years since the end of the war. He was obviously not dead and yet at a time where there's so much speculation as to the return of the dark side, why **now **would he choose to come home?_

Draco couldn't continue to read. He put a hand to his head and bit his lower lip. How could he explain all of this to his- Well what was she to him now? Obviously nothing... She was married, had a career... She wasn't interested, was she?

Sex meant nothing to others, but between them it was obvious that there was still love there. She was very fragile, gentle, tender... Although these days she was a rough and tumble Quidditch player, she was still delicate and lovely...

Draco put his forehead against the table. What was he going to do about this​?

_**-=-**_

Ginny placed her cup of coffee to her lips and tilted her head to the side. "So after McGonagall told you you had no choice... What was the mission she sent you on?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "The Order was positive that Draco was on his family's side. They were under the impression that instead of going off to war, he was truly nursing his nearly dead father back to health near Africa somewhere. They found Lucius, and they had their suspicions that it was Draco taking care of him in disguise."

"So... What happened after that? Was he really helping his father?"

Hermione sighed. "That's the thing... We never found him. We thought we did, but when we went into the hut, it was just Lucius and a house elf... I had Harry's map Gin... He was in there but I couldn't see anyone but Lucius and the elf."

"Did you put any spells on the house? To see if perhaps they were just showing you what they wanted you to see?"

Hermione nodded. "This is where it gets weirder... When we tried to counter the spells in place... The elf turned into an anisoptera..."

Ginny tilted her head to the side as realization hit her dead in the face. "An anisop- That son of a bitch!"

_**-=-**_

"But you said we'd have a future!"

"Listen, either suck it or don't, it really doesn't make any difference in my day. This is ending today regardless. I have to let my wife in on our little secret today. I mean of course we'll see each other eventually again, but I have to make her believe this is all over."

_**-=-**_

Draco put a hand to his forehead. He had to get to her as soon as possible, to at least try to explain that article before she got all of her information from Hermione. Neither of them would have it right, so wasn't it just for the best that he do it himself? Ugh... She could possibly be at home in the arms of her husband...

He would find a way to rid Ginny of her husband all in due time, but for now, it wasn't up to him to reveal _everyone's _secrets tonight...

_**-=-**_

"Hey honey I'm home!" Ginny shouted, stepping into the house. She raised an eyebrow when there was no answer, and when she saw... A yellow high heel? Ginny dropped her purse and pulled out her want. She hopped up the stair, not bothering to disguise the sound. She opened up her bedroom door, only to see Ella Abbott... On her knees... Not to mention that her husband was hanging out of his pants before her.

Ginny pulled up her sleeves. "Oh Mr. Smucker you just made a _big _mistake."

_**-=-**_

Draco arrived to Ginny's house just in time to see the window on the second floor explode with a blast of light, and what looked like a human body flying out, and crashing onto the nearby cement.

Without caring that the press had been following him for fourteen blocks, Draco screamed at the top of his lungs. "Ginny!"

_**-=-**_

So what do you guys think? A nice good one? If you like it, review peeze!


	10. Have This Broken Heart

**I Still…  
**_**Have This Broken Heart**_

**A/N **This one is a bit hard to read on my part... If anyone has a problem with angst, I would just like to warn them that this chapter is very much freckled with it.

_**-=-**_

_Draco arrived to Ginny's house just in time to see the window on the second floor explode with a blast of light, and what looked like a human body flying out, and crashing onto the nearby cement._

_Without caring that the press had been following him for fourteen blocks, Draco screamed at the top of his lungs. "Ginny!"_

_**-=-**_

"Ginny!" Draco ran to the body that crashed against the cement, and was shocked to see Hermione.

"Granger? Oh Merlin, Granger! Say something!" He lifted her into his arms and slapped her face a few times. "Open your eyes! Talk to me!"

Hermione shook her head and reached up to touch his arm. "Ginny..." And then she pointed to the smashed window.

Draco looked from the window, to Hermione, and then back. "I don't know what to do here... I can-"

The youngest man with a camera dropped it, and rushed over.

"I went to medical school in the muggle world. I can help her. You go inside."

Before Draco had even entered the door, he heard the screech of a healer car. He didn't care. The whole building was hot, and he could see the flames from the stairs. He ran up, covering his mouth with his sleeve. He burst into her bedroom only to see one unmoving body, and the twitching body of Darby Smucker.

"Ginny? Ginny where are you!"

He heard a whimper and turned around. Her body was halfway out of the room he had...taken her in. He ran toward her and lifted her into his arms, shocked to see that that one particular room seemed to be immune from flames. Just as he lifted her, the healers were lifting Darby and the woman he didn't know. Apparently they had been just behind her.

He tightly closed his eyes and pulled her against his chest, apparating outside the house. He fell to the floor, pulling her cold, unmoving body against his. "Please Ginny, open your eyes... Please..."

She didn't move in the slightest. She was cold... But she wasn't bleeding, or bruised or anything like that. She _looked _fine and yet... She wasn't.

A healer took a few steps toward them and took a deep breath. "Can I please..."

He nodded and stood, holding her in a baby-like way. He handed her over and for the first time in all of his life, he allowed tears to spill out of his eyes, down his cheeks, and over his chin.

He didn't realize that a huge group had formed, and that Ginny's parents were there. He felt himself go down, but two arms caught him. Before he understood what was happening, he was against Arthur Weasley's chest, crying harder than he ever had in his life.

"Please Mr. Weasley... Let her be okay. Let her wake up... Please!"

Molly went on his other side and began stroking his back.

"It'll be fine Draco my dear... Oh and... Welcome home?"

**-=-**

"_You silly little girl. Come, lean into me and I'll tell you a story."_

_Ginny leaned into Draco in his big, wooden bed. "I don't need a stor-"_

"_Shush. I said I'm telling you a story so you listen, and love it. Okay I'm ready. There was once a little girl who was lucky enough to find the perfect man. She loved him and adored him more than anything in the universe. Unfortunately, he had to go away for a little while. This girl was mortified to hear about it and after he left she sat up in her room and looked out her window, waiting until the day he apparated in front of her house so she could jump out and right into his arms."_

_Ginny smiled. "That sounds-"_

"_I said shush. I'm not through. Well anyway, many years went by and the lovely little girl grew old and weary. She didn't know that her beloved had been killed while he was gone... So she just sat and waited. Finally, when she was a hundred years old, she decided that it would be for the best that she just give up... She died that day, and was buried a million miles away from her beloved."_

_Ginny tilted her head to the side. "What was the purpose of that sad story?"_

_Draco closed his eyes and leaned into her, smelling her neck and running his fingers through her hair. He didn't want to answer but... He had to._

"_Love, I've been drafted, and I have to go."_

_Before he had even finished his sentence, she was hysterical. "No! You can't go! You're not allowed!"_

_Draco pulled her in closer, not allowing himself to cry as well. He shook his head. "I don't want to go but... The purpose of my story is that... I don't want you to wait for me."_

_Ginny ripped herself away. "Excuse me?"_

_Draco closed his eyes. "I want you to be happy, and even if that can't be with me. I have to go and you must realize that there is a chance that I will not return."_

_Ginny reached to the floor and pulled her light red dress against herself. She slid it over her head and turned to look at him. "I love you more than anything Draco but... How could you ask for me to forget you?"_

_He jumped up and rushed to her side, taking her face between his palms. "Never ever **ever **forget me Ginny... I just want you to be happy. I don't want you sitting around waiting for me. Be happy, date while I'm gone."_

_Ginny crossed her arms and turned away from him. "Just go Draco."_

"_But Gin-"_

"_I said go!"_

_**-=-**_

Draco sighed and pulled his hair with his hands as hard as he could without pulling it out.

"Draco, please sit down. Your pacing is doing nothing but making me nervous."

"Molly, I can't help myself. If anything happens to her I may as well jump off a bridge."

Molly rolled her eyes. "If you don't stop pacing I'll toss you off myself! We're all scared love but please... If one of us has to brave..."

Draco sat by her side and tried his hardest to stop his hands from shaking. "I just love her so much..."

Molly suddenly was looking over Draco's head.

"Who exactly is this Mrs. Weasley?"

Draco looked up, startled.

"Mrs. Smucker, I am so sorry..."

Molly stood by her side and took one of her hands with both of her own. "They're both in surgery right now... They haven't given us any new infor-"

"I believe I asked you a question." She took her hand away and gave Molly a look that reminded Draco of the one his own mother used to give him when he was in trouble.

Draco stood up also, holding out a hand to shake hers. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

The woman closed her eyes and clenched her fists. "Wonderful to see you alive lad. How long have you been seeing Ginny behind my son's back?"

Molly pushed him out of the way and got nose to nose with the other woman. "Listen Olivia, everyone knows that your son is quick behind the curtains and my daughter has been blind to it for far longer than I care to admit it. Now, this young man is a gentleman, has made my daughter very happy over the years and as much as I would love for my daughter to open her eyes and realize that your son is a manipulative dirt bag, she unfortunately loves him. She has been completely faithful."

A rough slap caused Draco to hold his wand against Mrs. Smucker's neck. "Go. I don't care where. But go."

She took a deep breath and turned around. "I am waiting for my son to get out of surgery. Tell them I'm outside. I need a fag..."

_**-=-**_

_A loud explosion hurt Draco's ears. He put his hands over his eyes as rubble smacked him in the face. He winced and rolled over. Ever since he had left home all he could think about was Ginny. He kept her picture in his breast pocket, never moving it unless he needed to see her face... He needed that a lot more lately. He was going nuts without her sweet kisses... Her sweet smell... Her sweet everything..._

_He had been drafted oh so long ago but now? He had gone into hiding what seemed like an eternity ago. He couldn't go back... He couldn't write anyone... He was just stuck. All he wanted was to go home but right now that was impossible. If only..._

_**-=-**_

"Mr. Weasley?"

All of the Weasley boys stood, including Arthur.

"Yes?" Ron said, pushing his way into the front.

"Your wife us very unstable. Her heart, liver, brain and uterus are all being held up with various potions and spells, but we believe the fetus will still be perfectly healthy."

Ron was wide eyed. "Wait... Wait a minute. One at a time." He put his hands on his head. "Too many words I don't understand. Fetus?"

"Well that means she's pregna-"

"I know what a fetus is Malfoy what I mean is, she isn't pregnant!"

"Tell that to the fetus."

"Basically what we have here is... Well your wife is acting as a human incubator. The baby will be fine but we can't promise your wife will live much longer than it will take to deliver... At this moment she's seven weeks along... If you wish, we can keep her alive so you have your child, or we can take her off all treatments...

_**-=-**_

With all his heart Draco had wanted to ask that doctor about Ginny, but as soon as Ron found out the news, he went storming off, and against his better judgment, Draco followed.

"Weasley wait!" he shouted, running down the hall. 'Those damned long legs of his!'

Ron stopped at the end of the hall and opened the double doors to the stairwell. When Draco made it, he saw Ron standing, facing the wall.

"She was the first woman I ever loved you know. The first woman who ever believed I was worth anything."

Draco thought it against his better judgment to say anything, so he just kept his mouth shut and gave Ron the opportunity to vent.

"We have Alex and Abby... We have a business and a family and yet every morning when I look at her all I see is that same 11 year old girl I fell in love with."

"Pervert," Draco said, before he could stop himself, then panicked.

Luckily, Ron laughed. "You're a fucking asshole, you know that?" He wiped his nose and sighed. "I just love her so much..."

And without any form of warning as a courtesy, Ron was in Draco's arms, bawling his eyes out. Startled, Draco's first response was to push him away, but after a second he just rolled his eyes and patted Ron on the back. It might have looked a bit strange if anyone had walked past, but he was trying to be kind... After all, he had no idea what kind of news was waiting for him about Ginny.

_**-=-**_

A/N So there's a baby on the way, and there's not gonna be a mommy.... Just so you know, that idea was based on an episode of House I saw the other day lol.


	11. So important to read!

Hey there ladies and gentlemen of fanfiction land! I am very proud to announce that I have a completely rewritten version of this story elsewhere. This edition is going to be deleted very soon, but I wanted everyone on my alerts list to know what was going on before it just disappeared. I have five chapters up already, and since everything has changed around so much, I think new reviews and new favorites are in order!

Thanks so much for taking the time to read this, and I look forward to hearing from you over at I Still. (=


End file.
